The complete set of keys
by MimuCriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel de diesciséis años va de vacaciones de verano a la casa de su tío, este vive bajo el mismo techo que su más intimo amigo Blaine Andersón de treinta años, un hombre heterosexual, y comprometido con Rachel, quien esta embarazada. Cuando conoce a Kurt, se da cuenta de la química, la atracción, como él pequeño decía un par de palabras y hacía que su corazón se vuelva loco.
1. Lo que se llevo el agua

Espero que disfruten esta historia. Si me siguen en la otra, actualizare pronto, perdón por no hacerlo seguido, tengo mesas de examen continuamente.

Quiero aclarar:

-Ninguno de los personajes de glee me pertenecen -desgraciadamente- le pertenecen a la calva maligna, o más conocido como el creador de dicha serie: glee.

**-EN PROCESO.**

-Rated M para próximos capítulos por sexo gay.

* * *

><p>Es verdaderamente extraordinario. Estoy viajando a una de las mansiones más ricas de todo Estados unidos. Siendo más exacto, viajo a los Ángeles. Bastante lejos de mi mediocre vida secundaría, por ello, absorberé cada minuto de estas vacaciones. ¿Donde me dirijo?, a la casa de Sam Evams, mi legitimo tío, y para mi desgracia con ningún pelo de homosexual. Me ha contado él, que ya no vive solo, se ha conseguido una novia llamada Brittany S. Pierce. También me ha comentado que es muy buena amiga del ama de llames, Santana López. Ha contratado mayordomos para que mi estadía sea mucho más agradable, y lo serán, si es que estos están buenos ¿No?, me ha contado que se llaman Finn Hudson y Sebastian Smythe. Estaba no menos importante la cocinera: Sugar. Por ultimo esta su más intimo amigo, él cual lo conoce desde el jardín de infantes, su "hermano" por así decir y el es Blaine Anderson. La noticia no se me hace atractiva, pues él es otro ricachón con una novia embarazada, si, embarazada, la cual se llama Rachel Berry. No me metería allí, es terreno ocupado por esa mujer. Luego, no falta la chismosa amiga de la embarazada, la vecina, Quinn Fabray, que prácticamente habita más en la casa de Sam que en la suya.<p>

—Ya llegamos, Señor. —Me comenta el chófer haciéndome salir de mis profundos pensamientos y haciendo sentir, de cierta forma, viejo.

—Esta bien. —Le contestó arreglándome la ropa, acomodándome mi peinado y poniéndome gafas de sol. —Estoy listo.

Observo como baja el chófer, se dirige hacía mi puerta y la abre.

—Muchas gracias. —Le agradezco tomándole la mano que me ofreció para salir de la lemosina.

—De nada.

Trate de no parecer impresionado por el gran tamaño de esa mansión. Podría ver desde lejos que ocupaba más de una manzana. Observe las piscinas, el área para tenis, la gran cantidad de arboles. Después ojeé la construcción. Quería una habitación con vista al enorme patio, no creo que sea mucho para pedir. A una cuadra estaba la playa, y para mi parecer era mucho más hermoso que todo lo demás, me escabulliría para apreciarla a la noche. Hoy estaría ocupado, tratando de ser o parecer un ricachón que no le importa nada más que el, mantener la apariencia, o es lo que yo creo, es lo único que le importa a esa gente con gran ego. No quería que me pisen. Todos sabían y si no sabían con mi apariencia lo notarían, de que yo era completamente gay y al parecer la gente suele creer que eso me hace inferior hacía los demás. No. Esta vez entraría irradiando luz, haciendo lo que me gustaría hacer, dejándome que nadie me pise. No era la primera vez que iba, fui cuando tenía catorce años, generalmente la gente me trataba mal. Pero no soy el de antes, crecí, tengo abdominales y grandes brazos, mi cara es menos redonda y mis ojos siguen siendo mi mayor paraíso. Aunque tenga Diesciseis me ejercito todo los días, trato de mantenerme sano y fundamentalmente fuerte.

Toco el timbre y de inmediato la que supongo qué es el ama de llaves por su vestimenta, me abre el enorme portón.

—Buenos tardes. Me llamo Santana lopez y estoy a sus ordenes. —Se presento con un acento mexicano.

La observe. Un uniforme Blanco y negro de una ama de llaves pero peculiarmente modificado. Tenía un gran escote. Luego unas panty de red. Su gran falda tenía bolados y tul blanco. Poseía un cinturón que le atajaba la cintura y le hacía un moño por detrás. Toda una delicia...claro, para un heterosexual.

—Sígame. —Sugirió el ama de llaves.

La seguí. Una verdadera belleza.

Abrieron unas grandes puertas que me situo a dentro del hogar y ahí observe a todos. Sam desvió la mirada hacía mi, por ende vi que en su cara se formaba una grande y bella sonrisa. Vino hacía mi apurando el paso y me abrazo.

—Como te he extrañado Kurt. No te he visto desde que eras un niño.

—Aquí estoy. —Le comente con afecto— y no me ire muy rápido para tu desgracia.

Sam rio.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras mi niño precioso.

Dejo de abrazarme para presentarme a todos los habitantes.

—Como veras...—Me dijo— Ella es Santana el ama de llaves. A tu disposición.

—A su servicio. —Comento Santana.

—Ellos son Finn y Sebastian. —Dijo señalándome hacía nuestra izquierda— También a tu disposición.

—Totalmente. —Afirmo uno de los mayordomos sonriéndome.

—Ella es Britt. —Apunto hacía ella— Mi prometida.

—Un placer Kurt. —Comento la mujer.

—Y aquellos de por allí. —Señalo con su dedo indice— Son Blaine y Rachel. —Los presento— como bien te dije, Blaine es mi mejor amigo y ella es la prometida de él. Como verás esta embrazada. Hermoso, ¿No?

—Si. —Dije con poco entusiasmo.

Vaya desperdicio de hombre guapo, se nota de aquí a mil kilómetros que él no es feliz.

Pase a saludar uno por uno, y cuando me toco saludarlo a él y a su prometida, por alguna razón solo quería que me trague la tierra. La amargura y lo histérica que era la mujer me puso los pelos de punta. Me tranquilice y me presenté:

—Un placer. —Le dije a su prometida.

Me miro analizándome todo el cuerpo. Hizo un bufido, miro para otro lado.

—Blaine, ¡Necesito que nos vayamos lejos! —Siguió con su discusión— ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Estresada! ¿¡Quiero vacaciones y dices que no puedes pagármelas?! ¿¡Qué clase de prometido eres que no complaces a la mujer que tiene tu futuro bebé?! Imbécil. —Exclamo ella muy fastidiada.

—Lo se amor...perdón. Rachel no te vayas. —Le pidió mientras ella subía las escaleras— Hm. —Articulo cuando escucho un portazo— no tiene caso.

Lo mire, era realmente precioso.

—Lo siento. —Me pidió disculpas mientras yo seguía maravillado respecto a su físico— Mi nombre es Blaine, es un placer para mi...

—Kurt. —Le dije.

—Kurt. —Reafirmo.

Nos quedamos mirando mientras hacíamos un apretón de manos.

La ama de llaves tosió sacándome de mis cabales.

—Señor. —Miro hacía las escaleras— le mostraré su cuarto y luego iremos a comer.

—Esta bien. Puedes decirme Kurt. —Agrego.

Me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Cuarto 4, pasillo 2, piso 2. Tu cama como también aquí tu baño. ¿Preguntas? No, bueno.

Me reí. Ella me caía bien.

Sacamos juntos la ropa de mi maleta y comenzamos a ponerla en el armario. Claramente enorme, trate de no notarme sorprendido.

—La embarazada me quiere fusilar. —Comenté tratando de crear un tema entre ella y yo.

—La embarazada es Rachel. Histérica, celosa, malhumorada y la más insoportable en todo el planeta tierra. Te odia, hm. Por tu cara de modelo coqueto de porcelana yo deduzco que eres gay.

La mire y sonrió sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

— Blaine, —Continuo— el prometido, se ha besado a hombres en la secundaría, y claramente aunque a mi me lo niegue algo de gay tiene. Mira, lo único que tiene atrapado Rachel a él es ese bebé claramente por Blaine no deseado. Yo creo que es pansexual. (*)

Miro el reloj sorprendida.

—Bajemos para comer antes de Rachel me fusile a mi. —Santana bajo primero y yo le seguí el paso.

—Ok.

Bajamos las escaleras, trate de memorizar mi pasillo, el numero de mi cuarto y el piso, bueno, eso era lo único sencillo. Santana me indico el lugar donde yo tenía que sentarme. Oh, bravo, entre medio de Blaine y Rachel.

La suerte me pega duro ¿Eh, Kurt?

Me sirvieron una especie de sopa, sopa verdaderamente cara, lo comprobé al saber que jamás la había visto en toda mi miserable vida. Al lado de el plato de porcelana, estaban los quince mil cubiertos. Deduje que era una cuchara obviamente. Pero...¿Cuchara grande o cuchara chica?, entre en pánico, busque confort y respuestas mirando para todos lados. Santana me hizo un gesto con su mano de que para mi alivio era la grande. Probé un poco fundiendome en los sabores, como creía saber esto sabía delicioso.

Después de la cena vino el postre que eran Cupcakes de nueces y canela.

—Odio la nuez. —Dijo Rachel señalandole el plato a Blaine.

—Es lo que hay, —Respondió suavemente él— puedo comprar otra cosa en la tienda, más a la noche.

—Una mierda Blaine, ¡Llama a la puta de Sugar!

—Basta Rachel.

—¡Llama a esa perra!

—¡Basta! —Dijo él— ¡No te soporto más! —Exclamo mientras subía las escaleras como un adolescente enojado, ella lo sigio luego.

Un silencio se apodero de la sala.

—No te preocupes Kurt. —Dijo Sam— Pasa cada noche de nuestras vidas.

Me comí el postre rápido, ya tenía mucho de esta casa, quería volver a mi hogar.

—Kurt permite que Sebatian te aliste hasta tu cuarto. —Me sugirió Sam.

Oh, vaya. El mayordomo que me miraba voluptuoso.

—Seguro. —Respondí.

—Con su permiso Sam. —Pidió permiso el mayordomo.

—Concedido Sebastian.

—Muchas gracias.

Subimos las escaleras, el era el segundo más guapo en la casa, primero estaba el muchacho con la gomita en el cabello.

—Pase. —Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y luego se aseguro de cerrarla.

—Aquí esta todo lo que necesitas. Baño privado a la izquierda. —Comento mientras se acercaba a mi— Y...hago todo tipo de favores bebé. —Agrego mientras me aprisionaba en un rincón.

—No...—Tartamudee tratando de zafarme de mi agarre pero hundiéndome de placer cuando me mordía el cuello— Para.

—No estas muy convencido de que pare, lo noto. —Lamió mi cuello y se desabrocho el botón del pantalón.

Estaba apunto de hacer algo de cual me arrepentiría hasta que sonó la dulce voz de Brittany llamando a Sebastian.

—Rayos. —Malició— Me la debes.

Cerro la puerta y salio corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me anote el numero de mi pasillo y cuarto para no tener que volverme a quedar más a sola con él.

Después de 10 minutos escuche a mis vecinos murmurando. Rachel diciéndole a Blaine si quería poseer su cuerpo como una disculpa y Blaine rechazando la petición con un "das asco".

Me reí de lo patética que era.

Me lave los dientes en mi baño, y apague la luz.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres en punto de la mañana. Seguía pensando en lo mal que la había pasado Blaine, me daba pena absolutamente en todo ámbito. Un único lazo que unía a ese amor débil tenía que ser un bebé, responsabilidad, lo único que mantenía flote su relación, lo único que lo mantenía unido con alguien que por lo que veo no ama. Me levante, camine hacía el baño y vi mi bañador tirado en el suelo. Le sonreí, me estaba llamando para escaparme a la playa, no tan lejos de aquí. Me lo puse, me quedaba realmente sexy.<p>

Salí por la ventana que hizo un ruido de los mil demonios, nada sigiloso. Estaba en el balcón. Mierda Kurt, segundo piso, ¿qué no lo habías pensado?. Me alegre de haber echo el curso de los scouts. Baje por un sauce llorón (*1) que estaba pegado, casi, al balcón.

Camine respirando el aire, inhalando, exhalando. Abrí los brazos, había una brisa expendida. Mire a mi alrededor, las olas llevándose todo lo que estaba en su camino, las estrellas brillaban, la luna se veía radiante y había un Blaine sollozando cerca del agua. Mis instintos actuaron más rápido que mi mente, aunque yo no lo conocía a el, su situación para mi era fácil de entender y de echo, era tan estresante que no aguantaba pensarla por más de dos miseros minutos, lo abrace por detrás.

—Calma. —Lo consolé.

El solo lloro más tomando los brazos con los que lo rodeé, note que nadie le había prestado tiempo con esta situación, nadie lo había escuchado, estaba tan aturdido por Rachel, que podría apostar que venía a llorar para desahogarse todas las noches.

—Sh, sh, sh. No hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy aquí. —Articule, tratando de no llorar con él. No se porque también me sentia tan afectado.

Empatía, supongo.

Lo solté y me quede al lado de el, mirando las estrellas, esperando a que se tranquilizara y por ende me contara su situación.

—Ella era maravillosa. —Me contó.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —Le consulte sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

—Cambio. Ella no seguiría con su aspecto bondadoso y dulce para toda la eternidad, debí de suponerlo. El café se enfría Kurt, —Me dijo mientras veía como le salían lagrimas por los ojos— el humo se disipa, —Miro al cielo— el tiempo pasa, la gente toma decisiones, crece, avanza o retrocede, la gente cambia.

—¿Crees qué ella cambio para mal? —Le pregunte.

—Si. —Me dijo sin pensarlo unos minutos— Jamás avanzo. Ella solo retrocede. Siempre a sido así, desde que era una universitaria, solo que ahora lo noto más.

—Ya no estas enamorado, ¿Dices?

—No lo estoy...—Vacilo— estuvimos juntos por primera vez en la universidad, luego la encontré devuelta hace unos años en unas vacaciones que habíamos echo con mi familia, en los ángeles, nunca me lo tomé enserio, ella solo me daba un intercambio de energías, era como una estación de tren que podría abandonar en cualquier momento, no nos amábamos. Era un acuerdo para tener placer mutuo. —Se limpio las lagrimas con sus puños— Siempre use protección, no se como sucedió, nunca lo planeé, nunca la amé, yo no la quería y ahora estoy atado.

—Sabes...hay formas. Puedes visitarlo. —Le dije.

—No quiero no estar para el cuando nazca, cuando de sus pasos, cuando diga sus primeras palabras. Mis padres me abandonaron. —Me confesó— No quiero que se sienta así. Por eso me prometí a mi mismo no dejarlo nunca.

—Deberías solucionarlo con ella, hablarle.

—Dice que si la dejo sola jamás los volveré a ver, ni a ella, ni al bebé.

Me quede sin palabras que decir, lo volví a abrazar y el me correspondió.

—Paciencia. —Le susurre— Ya encontraremos una solución.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <em>

_(*) _La **pansexualidad** es una orientación sexual humana caracterizada por la atracción estética, romántica o sexual por una persona, independientemente de su sexo y su género. Por lo tanto, las personas pansexuales tienen la capacidad de sentirse atraídas por las personas, dejando de lado la sexualidad de éstas, y poniendo su atención, principalmente, en sus sentimientos, en su forma de ser, de comportarse, o de relacionarse con el resto de personas que la rodean.

_(*1) Es un árbol _que pertenece a la familia de las salicáceas.

Ojala disfruten esta historia tanto como yo. Actualizare pronto.

¡XOXO!


	2. Escandalo

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Amanecí ¿O no? ¿Qué hora era? Mire el celular. ¡Las seis de la tarde! ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido? Me levante de la cama impresionado por mi sueño pesado. Luego recordé que me había quedado hasta la tarde merodeando con cierto hombre por la playa. Vi mi bañador repleto de arena, y mis sandalias húmedas derrochando agua por el piso. Después las limpiaría, ahora estaba muy hambriento.<p>

Baje por las escaleras, atajándome mi estomago como si mis tripas se salieran en cualquier instante, decidí no parecer desesperado por comer algunos pedazos de carne y me digne a pedir algo, a Santana, para comer.

—Bella durmiente. —Me dijo chistosa.

Me reí y señale hacía mi estomago.

—Devorare a toda la gente de la mansión si no me das algo, por favor.

—¡Lo sé!, enseguida príncipe. Es hora de la merienda, así que, puedes sentarte con los demás o simplemente te lo llevo a tu cuarto.

—¿Luzco mal para compartir una mesa? —Pregunte sin tener ninguna noción de cómo estaba mi rostro.

—Demasiado gay para mi gusto, y por ende, eso significa que luces adorable.

Le di un beso en la mejilla por consiguiente me dirigí al comedor y me senté en la mesa al lado del tío Sam.

—¡Mira quien se digno de aparecer! —Dijo Sam.

—Buenas tardes tío Sam. —Comente— Buenas tardes a todos.

—Buenas tardes. —Respondieron algunos de los integrantes de la mesa.

—Kurt. —Me nombro Sam— ella es Quinn, hoy nos acompaña en la mesa, es la mejor amiga de Rachel y también nuestra querida vecina.

—Un gusto conocerte Quinn. —Le pase la mano por encima de la mesa y ella la atajo haciendo un apretón de manos, para mi gusto demasiado fuerte.

—El gusto es mío —Sonrió— Rachel me ha contado algo de ti. —Agrego.

—Las noticias corren rápido. —Me reí sin dejar de mirarla con algo de desprecio.

¡Enhorabuena! he aquí la Rachel dos.

Volví a sentarme y para quitarme el malhumor de tener a dos enemigas que me odiaban por alguna razón que yo no sabía, -creo qué es porque les parezco una amenaza para su relación estable con Blaine a Rachel, y por la razón de que Quinn era amiga de Berry compartía ese cierto odio- observe la televisión por unos largos quince minutos.

Cinco minutos después sentí que me pateaban la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Levante la vista, curioso. Mire hacía todos lados. Blaine me sonrió. Miro hacia abajo. Estire la mano para agarrar lo que quiera que sea eso que quería darme. Tantee un papel. Lo saque hacía mi regazo. Decía: _Esta noche a las 1:00 a.m recorremos la playa, me aliviaste de una forma que fue verdaderamente fantástica, dormí bien después de muchas noches. ¡Oh!, claro, si quieres. Atte.: Blaine. _

Le sonreí a la nota, levante la vista y vi como él me observaba. Luego miro hacia otro lado tocándose la nuca.

Tontín, ya he visto como me mirabas.

Miré la hora y ya eran las ocho en punto. La hora pasaba volando y esta familia nueva que tenía tendía a merendar demasiado tarde.

—Buen provecho. —Subí las escaleras rápidamente.

—¡Espera que te acompañe Sebastián! —Grito Sam.

—Estoy bien por mi cuenta. —Dije en un tono de voz elevado.

Agarré mi bolso en el metí delineador (demás cosméticos también), jeans ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero, dinero y dos entradas para cierto lugar.

Espere lo que restaba hasta que sean las doces, cantando después de mucho tiempo sin estar en el club glee. Una canción de Darren Criss, mi canción preferida. Tome mi guitarra y empecé a tratar de hacer acordes con ella. No me salía para nada bien. Pero seguí intentado.

_But what about the love, what about the old obsessions (¿Pero qué pasa con el amor, que pasa con las viejas obsesiones...) _

_We fell into when they were new? (...en las que caímos cuando eran nuevas?)_

_What about the late at night heartfelt confessions? (¿Qué pasa con las noches hasta tarde, las confesiones sinceras?) _

_The things we tried, the tears we cried (¿Las cosas queue intentamos, las lagrimas qué lloramos?)_

_Well they seem to hide away (Bueno eso parece esconderse)_

Tocaron la puerta y salte asustado por la repentina interrupción.

—Pase.

—Perdón por la interrupción pero esos acordes me llamaban para enseñártelos. —Me dijo él.

—¿Me los enseñaras Blaine? —Le pregunté sonriéndole.

—Más que encantado. Tu bella voz es impresionante...como la de un ángel. —Dijo mirando hacía el suelo.

Juré que me había sonrojado.

—Solo hace faltan unos buenos acordes. —Agrego.

Seguí cantando. Me senté en un pequeño banco sin respaldo. Puse la guitarra entre mis manos y comencé.

_I got one more part for the storybook (Tengo una parte más para el libro de la historia) _

_One more road that I should've took (Un camino más que debí haber tomado) _

_One more thing that used to have my heart (Una cosa más que solia tener mi corazón)_

Se coloco detrás de mí y puso mis dedos en las cuerdas. Le deje un poco de lugar en el banco el se sentó abierto de piernas. Sentí como su pecho rozaba mi espalda. Me subí a su regazo sin pensar en mis acciones.

—Lo siento, no debía yo...—Trate de disculparme.

—No importa, así se me hace mucho más cómodo enseñarte. —Me tranquilizo.

Siguió cantando él. Sus dedos rozaban con los míos y me guiaban.

_I got one more place in my memory (Tengo un lugar más en mi memoria) _

_Where I wish with every part of me (Cuando deseo con cada parte de mi) _

_I could go back, go back to the start (Quiero volver, quiero volver devuelta al comienzo) _

Me uní y nuestras voces se mezclaron a la perfección.

_I know it's too far down (Se que es demasiado lejos)_

_And much too high to climb (y muy alto para escalar)_

_But why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time? (¿Pero por qué no puedo volver al "Había una vez") _

Nos quedamos así y tocamos muchas más canciones hasta que la hora de partir llegase.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce en punto. El estaba acostado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados, parecía que se había cansado de tocar tanto y cayó rendido en la cama. El despertador que había colocado sonó. "Tick, tock..."<p>

Eso despertó a Blaine.

Me puse mi bañador en el baño. Él fue a buscar el suyo a su habitación.

Decidimos encontrarnos allí, en la playa.

Baje por el sauce llorón.

Me sonrió.

Hablamos de muchas cosas mientras mirábamos el agua. Música, libros, gustos, gente famosa, Harry Potter. Teníamos mucho en común. Fue inevitable tocar el tema otra vez, él comenzó diciéndome cosas de Rachel, del pasado, lo escuche, no me molestaba, eso ya había pasado hace mucho, él necesitaba enamorarse otra vez.

—Supongo que necesito a alguien más. Luego del que ella de luz al bebé, que este se haga grande, luego de todo, de años y años, esperaré por mi bebé, después me haré feliz. Quiero que el viva en un ambiente sano. Donde su mamá y su papá conviven, se aman, progresan. —Confesó Blaine.

—No te puedes hacer eso Blaine. La vida se vive una vez, no puedes dejar que ella te haga miserable todos los años que vienen. Tu no convives con ella, no la amas, no progresas, aunque quieras no puedes aparentar que en el futuro será así. No trates de hacer el bien a bases de mentira, cuando las mentiras caigan, ya no tendrás nada, y ahí la pasaras mal. Me contaste que no estás enamorado. Entonces es hora de caminar, tú debes progresar, tú debes pensar un poco en ti. Tu hijo seguirá ahí, lo visitaras todas las veces que desees, pero no tendrás que tolerarla otra vez a ella. Puedes volver a comenzar.

—¿Enamorarme otra vez? No lo sé Kurt, a veces no creo que pueda, a veces creo que me acostumbre tanto a estar tolerando a Rachel, que ahí es mi lugar.

—Para nada. Debes romper la costumbre, salir al mundo, vivir, cantar, hacer el amor, enamorarte. La segunda vez que te enamores de alguien te sentirás muy aliviado. Cuando te parten el corazón, no eres capaz de imaginar que puedas amar a otra persona otra vez, ni tampoco que alguien corresponda ese amor y te ame incondicionalmente. Te pone raro que Rachel encuentre el amor antes que tú, te preocupa estar dañado. Luego eso sucede. Aparece otra persona que es capaz de amarte y puedes descansar en paz todas las noches. La segunda vez que te enamores de una persona vas a compararlo con tus experiencias con Rachel. Está bien, es completamente natural. Vas a examinar con juicio. Amar a un cuerpo desconocido te dejará desorientado y con una extrema necesidad algo que te guie. No volverá a ser como la primera vez, jamás. La primera que te enamoras es un irreal, hermoso y un loco regalo de la vida que nunca se puede volver a revivir. No te preocupes, de todas formas, la segunda vez será más real, más extraordinaria. La segunda vez podría tratarse de un amor increíble. De alguien que en verdad te merece. Sal del capullo del cual tu mismo te has atado, mereces una vida mejor, sal al mundo, ríe, has eso que te apasiona.

Le mostré las entradas para el bar.

—Comienza ahora, yo te ayudaré.

Me tomó de la mano, por alguna razón, lo correspondí y tomamos el autobús hacía la ciudad.

Viajaron en silencio y se bajaron treinta minutos después.

El lugar se llamaba "Scandal", bar de...gays.

—Santana me había regalado las entradas. —Dije— ¿Te molestas?

—Soy un hetero flexible.

Nos reímos mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del lugar.

Dejaban pasar a todos menos a los que parecían tener una apariencia menor a dieciocho años.

—¿Identificación? —Pregunto un guardia con cabello plateado.

Se la mostré, clara y hermosamente falsa. Me dejo pasar, al mismo tiempo le pregunte a Blaine sobre su sexualidad, trate de hacerlo pasar como una pregunta inocente, una más.

—No me gusta etiquetarme. Soy abierto a todos y hacia todos. —Respondió completamente natural— Entremos y ojalá la pasemos bien.

—Te lo aseguro. —Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Volvimos a reír, le dije que esperara en la barra, fui al baño a cambiarme.

Una pareja de gays se besaba apasionadamente en el rincón, trate de no espiar mucho, era claramente excitante y no quería tener un problema en mis pantalones que no pueda tratar. Me delinee los ojos, me quite mi ropa y me puse la que estaba dentro de mi mochila. Parecía más grande y eso me agrado.

Estaba a la altura de todos y cuando salí de aquel baño, era uno más.

—Bebé. —Me dijo un hombre mientras me manoseaba el trasero a su paso.

Blaine lo vio de lejos, desde la barra, y debido a mi reacción se comenzó a reír.

—Tu cara fue fantástica. —Me dijo mientras cesaba sus carcajadas—Estas fantástico, —Me dijo analizándome— pareces de veinte años.

—Lo que el maquillaje hace. —Comenté tratando de no ruborizarme.

—Sigues siendo tú, el maquillaje solo acentúa lo mejor de ti, y como tú eres muy lindo Kurt, la verdad que no tiene mucho trabajo.

—Gracias. —Dije tomando un trago a la bebida que me había puesto en la barra el barman— ¿Las encargaste? —Pregunte.

—Aja. —Me respondió y luego comenzó a beber también— Tiene un poco de alcohol. —Me confesó— No sé si hice bien ya que tú no tienes diecio...

—¡Sh! —Exclame— No estoy con mamá y papá, ¡Además yo también quiero vivir!

—Solo por esta vez. —Contestó sonriendo.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa él.

Después de una hora en la barra, y más de cinco Royal fusión (*), estaba algo atontado y noté que Blaine también. El alcohol lo hacía todo más divertido y todo lo que pasaría esta noche tendría la excusa de haber sido cuando estábamos "borrachos", de todas formas yo tomé más que Blaine, (Él había tomado tres) pero el efecto era fuerte.

Lo señalé con el dedo y él me atajo dirigiéndonos a la pista de Baile. Chocamos nuestros cuerpos y nos divertimos mucho. Sentía su aliento y eso era...¿Ardiente?

De pronto la canción había pasado a una mucho más lenta. Mi cabeza era un desastre y mis pensamientos estaban en algún lugar escondidos en mi cuerpo. No me importaba nada, ni mucho menos, tanto Blaine como yo queríamos pasarlas bien.

Lo agarré del cuello y él de la cintura. La lenta balada comenzaba. Se apego a mi cuello como si estuviera inhalando mi olor. Lo agarre más fuerte. No sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo, ni mucho menos él, no sabía porque estábamos tan pegados como si nos gustáramos, eso no estaba pasando. ¡Mierda!, solo quería disfrutarlo, deje de pensar y comencé a oler ese perfume, claramente me estaba volviendo loco. Me miro por un largo rato, lo miré.

—Esto no puede pasar. —Me dijo aún bailando esta balada.

—Deja que fluya. —Le dije— Haz lo que quieras hacer y que nadie te detenga.

—Lo siento. —Se separo— Hoy no lo siento correcto.

Lo miré decepcionado, honestamente quería que pasara algo, pensé que sería así, pero había que poner los pies en la tierra. El treinta. Yo dieciséis. El prometido. Yo soltero. El con una mujer embarazada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, no sé cuanto le tomara salir de esa burbuja en la cual estaba encerrado, cuando lo haga, yo estaré aquí.

—Está mal. —Me dijo un poco agobiado.

—Solo si tú lo crees.

—Se vería mal si algo pasará.

—Cuando dos personas se aman, no importa nada más, recuerda eso.

* * *

><p>Tomamos el bus. Otro viaje en silencio. Bajamos cerca de la playa. Estábamos donde comenzamos, en la silenciosa playa.<p>

—Perdón, yo...a mí solo me perturba estar cerca, amorosamente, de otros hombres. Desde la universidad no me pasa algo con alguien de igual sexo. ¡Rayos! Además esta Rachel.

Decidí ignorar ese "me pasa algo" y centrarme en decir algo que lo calme mucho más.

—Solo te descubres.

—Me debería haber descubierto a los quince.

—Nunca es tarde. Yo también a veces me cuestiono.

Sonrió.

—Siempre me calmas.

—Me gusta hacerlo.

Miré la hora. Fantástico, eran las 5:33 de la mañana.

No sentamos al lado del sauce llorón. Me agarro la mano y al instante nos quedamos dormidos.

_2 horas después. _

—Hey...—Escuche una voz que me susurraba— ¡Chicos! —Grito aquella voz.

Me levante de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Dije asustado mirando a mi alrededor— Era mediodía.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Blaine despierta. —Le susurre sacudiéndolo.

—Ow. —Articulo él— Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

—No me digas, genio. —Dijo Santana mirándonos— ¿Saben qué? no preguntaré, es su día de suerte. La situación aquí es, tórtolos, que venía a regar el sauce y aquí estaban, dormidos, tomados de la mano. Quinn me acompañaba. Los vio y se pego la vuelta hace pocos minutos. Si no suben rápido morirán. En especial tú Blaine, si no te recuestas en tu cama con Rachel antes de que Quinn cuente todo, estarán en problemas, más problemas de los que ya tienen. Rachel preguntó por ti, Kurt había desaparecido también, supuse que se fueron juntos así que te cubrí Blaine diciéndole que te habías ido al supermercado, ella se quedo dormida, así que no va a saber a qué hora volviste. Tú Kurt sigues durmiendo pacíficamente en la habitación. ¡Suban ya mismo!

Trepamos por el sauce y subimos por el balcón.

—Spiderman. —Dijo Santana.

Nos reímos. Le guiñe el ojo y ella me lo devolvió, era grandiosa esta mujer.

—La pase bien. —Me comentó cuando ya estábamos dentro de mi habitación— Gracias.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y partió hacia su habitación.

Sonreí.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <em>

_(*) Es un trago que posee alcohol. _

_Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Comenten_

_¡XOXO!_


End file.
